This invention relates to novel D-homo steroids and to processes for their production.
The novel D-homo steroids of this invention are those of general Formula I ##STR2## wherein THE IS A SINGLE BOND OR A DOUBLE BOND;
X is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or methyl; PA1 Y is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom; PA1 Z is a methylene, carbonyl, .beta.-hydroxymethylene, .beta.-alkanoyloxymethylene or, when Y is a chlorine atom, also .beta.-fluoromethylene or a .beta.-chloromethylene; PA1 R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or methyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy, or an alkanoyloxy; and PA1 One of R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is a hydrogen atom and the other is hydroxy or lower alkoxy or collectively R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are an oxo oxygen atom. PA1 1a: R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 collectively are carbonyl; PA1 1b: one of R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is a hydrogen atom and the other is hydroxy; PA1 1c: R.sub.1 is H, especially those of (a) and (b); PA1 1d: R.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, especially those of (a) and (b); PA1 1e: R.sub.2 is OH, especially those of (a) and (b); PA1 1f: R.sub.2 is H, especially those of (a), (b), (c) and (d); PA1 1g: is a double bond, especially those of (a), (b), (c), (d), (e) and (f); PA1 1h: is a single bond, especially those of (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), and (f); PA1 1i: Z is .beta.-hydroxymethylene, especially those of (a), (b), (c), (d), (e) and (f); PA1 1j: Z is carbonyl, especially those of (a), (b), (c), (d), (e) and (f); and PA1 1k: Z is methylene, especially those of (a), (b), (c), (d), (e) and (f). PA1 R.sub.5 is a group convertable into an aldehyde group or an acetal thereof, is converted into an aldehyde group or an acetal thereor; or PA1 (b) a D-homo steroid of general Formula I saturated in the 1,2-position ( is a single bond) is dehydrogenated to a corresponding .DELTA..sup.1,4 -D-homo steroid of general Formula I; or PA1 11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.,17a .alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.,17a .alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-chloro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-chloro-11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnad ien-21-al PA1 11.beta.-fluoro-9.alpha.-chloro-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.,11.beta.-dichloro-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.,11.beta.-dichloro-17a.alpha.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-D-homo-1,4-pregnad ien-21-al PA1 11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-6.alpha.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 11.beta.,17a.alpha. -dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-6.alpha.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-6.alpha.,17.alpha.-dimethyl-D-homo-1,4-pregnadi en-21-al PA1 11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-6.alpha.,17.alpha.-dimethyl-D-homo -1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pre gnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methyl-D -homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pre gnadien-21-al PA1 9.alpha.-fluoro-11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methyl-D -homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.,9.alpha.-difluoro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methyl-D-h omo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.,9.alpha.-difluoro-11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alph a.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-9.alpha.-chloro-11.beta.-hydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17.alpha.-methy l-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al PA1 6.alpha.-fluoro-9.alpha.-chloro-11.beta.,17a.alpha.-dihydroxy-3,20-dioxo-17 .alpha.-methyl-D-homo-1,4-pregnadien-21-al,
In another composition aspect this invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising an anti-inflammatorily effective amount per unit dosage of at least one D-homo steroid of this invention in admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In process aspects, this invention relates to processes for the production and use of the D-homo steroids of this invention.